Just You
by twobeets
Summary: They were strangers, before enemies. But when they found out that their lives were connected more than they could imagine, little things started to blossom from the hatred they had for each other.


_**This is my first fanfic after years of writing, publishing fanfics and deleting them. (wrote my latest fanfic when i was 14 and needless to say, it was awfully written)**_

**_Honestly, with the vague explanation from J.K. Rowling on the next generation, it was pretty hard for me to know the personalities of these characters. I did a bit of research and I decided to leave the rest to my wild imagination *wiggles eyebrows*_**

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. I'm just a broke college student who happens to be interested in the possibly nonexistent romance between Lily L. Potter and Scorpius. Rated M for sexual reference, violent, etc._**

* * *

.

.

.

The sun is blazing today, showing off its bright colors as if begging to be noticed by the sea of pedestrians. Lily attempts to stare at the mammoth sun before she regrets it almost immediately. Her pair of round brown orbs is closed before unveiled again to the entire boulevard. She looks at her reflection on one of the glasses on the store and can't help but to have her self-esteem boosted before the slender mannequins behind the glasses stare mockingly back at her.

Lily reaches for her temple before she gently rubs it. Her head is pounding and she starts considering if it's worth it to turn down the job opportunity that pays $100,000 a year for a couple more hours of sleep.

She woke up at 6 this morning to Kanye West's music blasting from her iPhone with an expected hangover and a mass of pillows all over her. She rolled over to her side and was startled with a loud noise. Before she even had the time to look around to figure the source of the noise, she started to feel a familiar aching pain on her back. That was when she realized she fell off the bed.

The witch began to doze off again before Kanye West reached the chorus and blared the speakers. Lily cursed at herself for choosing to drown her weekend night with a bottle and half of pinot noir, a box of Pall Mall while watching X-Factor reruns until 2 a.m before her cousin/housemate came back home with a guy named Reese.

After convincing herself that she could walk to her bathroom without dying on her way, she shuffled to the shoebox-sized room. The ginger spent 5 minutes standing against the shower wall with hope that Rose or the random guy she brought back home last night wouldn't walk into the bathroom and see her bare, pruned body after she realized she had forgotten to lock the door.

She get dressed in her pantsuit before she decided to settle down with a pair of slacks and a button-down shirt. After finding her purse on the mini fridge and running into a half-naked Reese, she stormed out of her apartment and hopped into a cab.

Considering that she hadn't hit the gym since she moved to New York, Lily ordered the taxi driver to drop her down at the street that led to an 80-storey building which belonged to Faxon & Blavins.

The sound of her black four inches tall stilettos clicking against the stone curb ceases as soon as the witch senses a smell - the smell of freshly brewed coffees. Her headache is flushed away instantly before she walks into the coffee shop.

It is a small coffee shop with more windows than walls, wooden tables and chairs that are excellently finished and a group of customers who barely drink their coffees occupying some of the seats.

"Hey, I know you", says a familiar voice not too far from her.

She looks around to search for the voice. She is scared of who she might lay her eyes on since she barely knows anyone in the city except for Rose and her Veela cousin, Dominique. Although, it might be the guy from the liquor store (she's a new frequent visitor of the liquor store downstairs).

Much to her horror, it's the barista's voice.

"Berry?", she takes a step closer to the counter whilst she questions herself why does a grown up man want to be called with such name.

The smile on his face widens as he reveals the rows of brilliant white teeth. "It's you, isn't it? -", he pauses as if he's trying to recall something, "- the ginger girl", say both of them at the same time.

"Right, still me", she curves a smile as the dimples in her cheeks appear.

Lily is amazed by the fact that Berry still hasn't asked for her name, although keeping in touch with any of the guys Rose set her up with has never been under her to-do list.

_"When was the last time you got off with someone?" Rose asked with her eyes glued to the screen._

_The two cousins were sharing a bowl of cheerios as they faithfully watched the female grasshopper eating her partner._

_"Pardon?", Lily frowned at the thought of the inevitable fate that awaited every male grasshopper._

_"You heard me"._

_Lily eyed her cousin with a puzzled look. "I'm not answering that"._

_"When?" Rose stuffed more popcorn into her mouth._

_At that time, Lily knew there was no way she could escape from answering that question. The younger witch rolled her eyes, "Remember Lorcan?"._

_"... No way", whispered Rose in utter disbelief._

_Her eyes were wide open._

_"I'm sorry but I was young and he was terribly nice to me"._

_"No, I mean", Rose shook her head as she swallowed the remaining popcorn in her mouth. "It has been THAT long?"._

_"Yeah I suppose..."._

_There was a pause growing in between them before Rose opened her mouth, "There are some pretty nice blokes at the club I told you about. You should come with me some time"._

_Knowing what her cousin was like, Lily was sure that that wasn't a statement. It was an order. Hence, the girl wasn't bothered to go against Rose and continued to watch the female grasshopper swallowing her mating partner._

"You look different", he breaks the silence between them.

Lily knows what he means. The last time they met, her outstanding ginger hair wasn't tied up into a bun and she was in one of Rose's mini dresses.

_"What do you think?", Rose scanned her cousin's reflection on the full length mirror._

_The younger witch swallowed the lump in her throat as she looked at the black mini dress that hugged her body perfectly and showed just enough of her skin._

_"I .. I look like a harlot", claimed Lily with a disapproving look on her face._

_"Perfect", Rose ignored her cousin's comment considering that Lily had the sense of fashion that reminded her of the matron from Hogwarts._

"I have an interview", Lily pauses, "I didn't know you work here", she notices the empty cup held firmly around his fingers.

"You do now", he chuckles before it slowly fades and turns into a nervous laugh, "- can I get you anything? My treat", the barista gives her an amiable smile.

"No, that won't be necessary".

This is the second time the witch rejects his kind offer but Lily doesn't seem to be interested in accepting anything from him. She hates accepting anyone's kindness in general. It's the stubbornness she inherits from her father.

"I insist ... ", "Besides, don't tell me you want to give my colleagues the satisfaction of seeing me getting turned down by a pretty chick like you", he whispers softly but loud enough for her to hear him.

Lily looks at his side and sees a couple of baristas that have their lips closed too tight, possibly from holding back their laughs. She might have the ego of a wealthy baron from the middle age but she doesn't have the heart to humiliate someone in public.

"Alright. Espresso will do".

"Interesting choice but I guess whatever blows your skirt up, ginger".

_"What blows my skirt up?! I'm not wearing a skirt, am I now?"_, colors flooded her cheeks before she comes to the realization that it might be one of the terms here that she hasn't got used to.

"What about _my_ order?", suddenly a cold voice brings the witch back to reality.

"I'm sorry?".

Lily turns her head just to see a man at least 6 feet tall staring blankly at Berry. "I came _first_".

The man is wearing a blue button-down shirt and she can't find a tie dangling around his neck but the bulge in his pocket suggests that he has it rolled in his pocket. His sleek, striking platinum blonde hair is parted on the left but they're a little thin and Lily assumes that he might have problem with baldness by the age of 40. He has a pale complexion, pointed chin and porcelain skin. The buttons on his chest look like they're struggling to keep what's beneath them covered. Lily assumes that he is probably arrogant enough to like it that way. As if he is reading her mind, the man's bold grey eyes wander around the shop before they stop at her, surprising the girl with a cold stare.

She clears her throat, "I don't mind waiting".

"C'mon, just give me a second. I'll get your order after hers", says the barista to the blonde before he ducks to get something from under the counter.

"Where's your manager?".

Berry rises from behind the counter.

"I got this. Your order please?", before Lily can offer an apology, one of Berry's colleagues who has curly dark hair with electric blue highlights interrupts as he grabs a sharpie from his apron's front pocket.

The blonde pays a last look at Lily. He seems unsatisfied, mad and annoyed. Lily wonders what can make someone turns so bitter like him.

Lily moves along the counter, away from where she was a moment ago and stops in front of the cash register. "We're sorry about what happened earlier", she can hear Berry's colleague's faint voice apologizes to the blonde man.

The witch taps her painted fingers on the surface in a disuniform manner as she waits patiently for her coffee before she senses someone's warmth presence around her. Lily can see the blonde standing next to her from the edge of her eye. He is probably waiting for his order too, she tells herself. She wonders if she should say sorry for unintentionally cutting the line earlier.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" _I mean to say sorry for cutting the line._

Lily bites the inside of her cheek. The ginger waits a little longer. There is still no answer.

"I like your shir-", she opens her mouth before she gains control of herself and stops talking.

_Good gracious, Lily! Quit the chit-chat and apologize._

She has never been more thankful to receive her coffee when she sees Berry's colleague stops in front of them with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Huh, thanks!", hurriedly, the ginger grabs the cup.

"Tell Berry I thanked him", she smiles and storms out of the coffee shop with her cheeks burning like the sun outside.

Lily decides to go to Faxon & Blavins, nail the interview and bury herself under the ground afterwards. Lily wishes that New York is big enough to stop her from running into the blonde again. She would kill just to avoid him.

"Hey! Stop!".

The witch starts to pant. She realizes that she has walked too fast since she left the coffee shop. "Hey!".

Lily turns around. There he is, coming from the opposite side of the street. The blonde guy is pacing towards her. The witch's brown eyes widen. It takes her awhile before she realizes that he is calling her.

"_Is he going to batter me for not queuing_?".

She isn't bothered to think any further. After the humiliating 'conversation' they had earlier, Lily wants to avoid him even if it means running and stealing someone's cab.

She rushes to a stationery cab by the curb before she hops into it. "Sorry ma'am. It's an emergency", she looks at the puzzled woman who is eyeing her. "Get out of my cab!".

"Hurry! Faxon & Blavins!", orders Lily to the taxi driver as a rush through her body.

She feels pumped with excitement. Running away from a stranger makes the witch feels rebellious. The feeling is new to her. She looks back from the seat of the moving cab just to see the gobsmacked woman and the blonde man panting next to the lady whose cab she just stole.

She lets out a long sigh and curves a satisfactory smile. That's it, she tell herself. She's ready for New York.


End file.
